


失败教育

by yoruasobi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruasobi/pseuds/yoruasobi
Summary: *借个人设不要上升*伪电车痴汉，伪mob，公开场合play，介意的请不要点开OTZ*……很雷且不好吃，慎点真的慎点！！





	失败教育

白宇感到身后有人在挤自己。

地点是在晚高峰的地铁上，列车在磁悬浮的轨道上飞速向前移动，以至于传来很大的风啸声；人群拥挤而吵嚷，有高中女生们听起来尖利的笑声，有社畜在打电话时低眉顺眼的道歉声，有男生们聊篮球赛的讨论；空气燥热而稀薄，让人忍不住想咳嗽或是大口喘息。

白宇今天难得没有穿老头衫和海滩裤出来，而是因为工作的原因穿了西服三件套。黑色的长裤和外套很合身，就是衬衫有点大了，在身上堆折起来，显得里边儿似乎空荡荡的。这会儿他面对墙壁站在一个小小的角落里，正在百无聊赖地刷着手机。

也就是在这种时候，白宇感到身后有人在挤自己。

说得更准确一点儿，在摸自己。

一开始，那人只是单纯地贴着，仿佛是因为地铁列车里太过拥挤而不得不这样贴着站的。他贴得有些过近了，以至于鼻息都喷在白宇的后颈上，呼吸的声音还挺大，似乎是在闻白宇的味道——听起来已经挺变态了，但白宇倒是挺无所谓，反正他也不是什么女孩子，这样算不上被占了便宜。可接下来，事情变得有点儿过分了起来。

那人先是用右手抚上白宇的大腿腿侧，然后一点一点地贴着他的腰身向上摸，最后停留在了腰际。这一片是白宇的敏感点，他猛地挣扎了一下，那人却将左手也摸了上来。他手法熟练，揉了一把那儿的痒痒肉，后腰传来一阵止不住的酥麻感，白宇忍不住地发出一声低叹：“嗯……”

身后的人趁这个机会，左手揽住白宇的腰，右手却是向下，直直去碰白宇两腿之间的位置。这下白宇激烈挣扎了起来，那人似是不悦地啧了一声，贴进白宇的耳侧厉声道：“别动。”

说着便隔着裤子，一把握住了白宇还疲软着的阴茎。白宇立刻便倒抽一口凉气，也不敢再有什么大的反抗。男人很是满意白宇的服从，于是开始在白宇身上大肆动作起来。他隔着薄薄的西裤布料搓揉着白宇的阴茎，另一只手在他的腰侧上煽风点火，甚至还微微低下头，舔吻白宇颈后一小寸白皙柔软的皮肤，发出啧啧的水声，在拥挤的空气里迸发出细小的火花。

男人的技巧太过熟练，没几下白宇便硬了。他后腰乏力，大腿也有些抽搐似的打颤，几乎要跌坐下去。他死死地用手捂住嘴巴，拼了命地想要去抑制喘息和呻吟，但即便是这样却还是无法完全掩盖。身后的男人不知怎么回事，对他的身体实在是太过熟悉，碰到的每一处地方都是白宇的敏感点。揉捏阴茎的动作，情色抚摸腰际的手，从耳后一路落下的轻吻，这些都在逼迫白宇更深一步地陷入情欲，逼迫他在这列满载的车上放荡地浪叫出声，像是个光天化日之下在路边被操的婊子。

「——对，这儿满是人啊！」突然意识到这一点的白宇瞪大了已经染上一层水汽的双眸，紧张地瞥向四周。还好，他站的地方是个很小的角落，身边的人似乎都不愿意面对沉闷的墙壁而背对着他。会乘坐晚高峰的每个人都很忙，似乎没有人有闲心注意到这场发生在身边的强奸。当然也有可能是有人注意到了，却漠不关心。

白宇真不知道该高兴还是该悲伤，但没有被人发现自己正在被撸到勃起这件事应该算是一件好事。正当他打算松一口气时，似乎是为了惩罚他的不专心，男人忽然解开了他的皮带。白宇心跳到了嗓子眼，连忙小声道：“嗯……！不行！”他伸手摁住男人的胳膊，可那人力气奇大，他这点儿杯水车薪的力气根本不是男人的对手。于是男人非常顺利地解开了白宇西裤的扣子和拉链，然后伸手探了进去。探进去的一瞬间男人的动作停了一下，接着贴近白宇的耳边，诧异地问道：“——你没穿内裤？”

白宇羞得无地自容，小声回答道：“太热了，这样凉快……嗯！！别，别……”男人又撸起白宇的阴茎，这次没了衣物的阻碍，快感变得更为清晰，男人的动作也变得更为下流刺激。

他用大拇指搓揉白宇的龟头，然后反复揉弄冠状沟的部位。他一边给白宇手淫，一边还要贴在白宇耳边，说荤话刺激他：“不穿内裤就出门……你怎么这么骚？你知不知道你这样，就像是在勾引所有男人，让他们都来操你，你真是个不要脸的婊子……”

“……啊，不，不是的……哈啊……”白宇真的要站不住了，现在几乎就是被男人抱在怀里，才能堪堪保持直立的姿势。他仰着头小声叫唤着，像是猫一般用手捂着自己的脸，似乎是这样就能掩耳盗铃一般逃过这一场荒淫的性爱。

男人手上的动作还在加快，白宇勃起的阴茎头部已经渗出了不少透明的前列腺液，他感觉自己都能听到男人的手在上下撸动他阴茎时发出的“咕叽咕叽”的水声。这让他感到愈发羞耻，从脸颊到耳尖都红透了。下一秒他那要红得滴血的耳垂被男人含入了口中，白宇敏感地呻吟了一声，尔后才亡羊补牢地把嘴巴又捂紧了几分。他感到男人的另一只手从他身后钻进了西裤内，摸到了什么东西，轻轻扯了一下：“这是什么？”

白宇的脑子已经快烧起来了，下意识答道：“衬衫夹，因为要见人……啊！别、别扯……痛……”男人轻轻扯了一把黑色的带子，因为弹力而收缩回去的带子拍打皮肤，发出“啪”的一声细微轻响，那一小块皮肤立马变得通红。他似乎是轻笑了一声：“你还穿这么色情的东西？”“唔……都说了是为了……啊啊……”

男人没有给白宇辩解的机会，而是把手伸到了白宇的后穴处。猜测到男人的意图，白宇不可抑制地颤抖起来，却没有多余的气力去阻止。那人用手指揉了一会儿白宇的肛口，感到那儿的肌肉变得放松一些之后，毫不犹豫地往穴内探入一指。

“……唔！！唔嗯……”白宇彻底站不住了，被男人压在墙壁上，用膝盖顶着，保持着一个腰往下塌、屁股却高高翘起的姿势。那人的手指没几下就找到了白宇的前列腺，开始不停地往那儿戳弄，接着又再加进去一根手指。“啊……！哈、哈啊……不，不行了！要……”前后都被人玩弄着，那人还特意贴着白宇的脖颈，发出粗重的炽热喘息，这一切都在刺激着白宇，把他往快感的巅峰推去。捂着嘴的手也渐渐脱力，更多的呻吟泄露了出来，听起来过分情色。没过多久，在一次无声的尖叫后，白宇射在了自己的裤子里。

他一下子脱了力，以为这样便逃过了这次的酷刑。然而下一秒，他却感到一团烫得惊人的硬物贴上了他的臀缝。“以为这就完了？”男人的声音里饱含笑意，听起来奶声奶气的，说出来的话却没有那么柔和，“我还没操你呢。”

“叮——”，是列车到站的声音。人群中，一个男人怀里横抱着另一个男人，就这样下了车。人们都很忙，并没有谁去关心那两个人到底是怎么了，只是快步奔向了自己要去的目的地。

 

地铁卫生间，最靠里的一个隔间，门被紧紧锁上，里面时不时发出几声奇怪的声音。

白宇脱了西裤和外套，只穿着衬衫和那该死的衬衫夹，骑坐在朱一龙的身上。衬衣被那夹子绑在他身上，领口被扯开了几颗扣子。那夹子在他大腿上勒出一圈红痕，看起来脆弱又旖旎。白宇面色潮红，眼底全是朦胧的水汽。他扶着朱一龙的阴茎，上下摆动着腰肢，感受那人粗长的性器将自己一次次破开。“啊……啊啊！唔，顶到了……”被操到前列腺的时候白宇浑身一颤，软趴趴地摊在朱一龙肩上，晃了晃屁股示意自己没力气了。朱一龙无奈，只好抱着他的腰开始自己动作。

他操得凶狠，白宇很是受用这样的服务，趴在他肩上像是猫儿一般伸出舌头，舔吻朱一龙的颈侧。朱一龙任他撩拨自己，下身用力的同时发问：“什么时候发现是我的？”“呼……你，你一说话就，啊啊……就听出来了，嗯……”“这么早？这么说我白演了？”“没、没啊，哥哥你……哈啊，演得太好了……特别，嗯，变态……”

朱一龙听到这话忍不住笑了一声：“这是在夸我吗？”“当然……啊啊！！别、别，太深了这样……嗯……”骑乘的姿势进得太深，白宇被朱一龙连着快速顶了几次骚心，感觉意识都要飞了，嘴里含糊地接着回答，“我就是……呃，忍不住配合你一下……啊啊！不行不行……要射了！！”

朱一龙没理会他的欲迎还拒，隔着衬衣一口咬住白宇胸前早就红挺的乳头，又抵着他的前列腺又操了十几个来回，那人果然就这么射了出来。白浊的精液溅了两人一身，空气里满是淫靡的麝香味儿。朱一龙又借着白宇高潮后痉挛着收缩的肠道，插了几下之后便射在了里面。

白宇这会儿太累了，就这样坐在朱一龙身上，动都不想动一下。朱一龙只好好脾气地给他收拾烂摊子，一边收拾一边说：“既然我演得这么卖力，你记住这个教训了没？以后别不穿内裤就出门，万一下次遇到的变态不是我……”“哥哥。”白宇忽然开口，朱一龙一听就知道他完全没把自己刚才的话听进去。果然下一秒，白宇抬起头，满眼小星星地看着朱一龙：“这玩儿法好刺激啊，下次再来一次试试？”

朱一龙绝望地想，自己这次教育可真是太失败了。

 

 

-FIN.-


End file.
